¿Celos de un niño de once años? ¡Debes estar bromeando!
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un niño menor que tu se enamorara de ti? ¿Qué diría tu novio? Cualquiera se enojaría o molestaría pero... ¿y si es el jefe de Berk? ¡ALTO! ¡¿EL JEFE DE BERK CELOSO POR UN NIÑO? Esto era definitivamente para recordar. Este fic participa en el reto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk"


Este fic participa en el reto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro «Canciones del Antiguo Berk»  
Disclaimer: How to train your Dragon es propiedad de Dreamworks, al igual que casi todos los personajes usados en esta histeria... Digo historia.  
**¿Celos de un niño de once años? ¡Debes estar bromeando!**  
Era un día como todos en Berk, frío, húmedo y más frío y húmedo. Todos hacían lo que les correspondía hacer, los dragones sobrevolaban por las nubes, Valka convivía con ellos en la Academia de Dragones, Patapez daba clases en ella cómo si les mostrará la octava maravilla del mundo -y tal vez lo hacia- los gemelos peleaban por cualquier idiotez, Patán trataba de coquetear con Brutilda, Eret -hijo de Eret- trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo dragón RompeCraneos, Bocón peleaba con su dragón, Astrid caminaba hacia la academia dispuesta a moldear a niños con sus conocimientos sobre Nadders y Hipo llevaba de la mano a un niño de aproximadamente once años hacia esta, era hora de comenzar sus clases sobre dragones con referencia a Nadders.  
Si, un día normal.  
Bueno, nadie garantizaba que seguiría así.  
–¡Miren, es el jefe de Berk!– chilló una niña de once años con trenzas pelirrojas hasta las rodillas.  
–¡Hipo, que alegría verte por aquí!– lo saludó Patapez mientras se acercaba al castaño– Astrid no ha llegado, ¿de puritita casualidad sabes donde esta?  
– No– negó el jefe de ojos verdes– creí que estaría aquí.– Hipo miró al niño que miraba asombrado la academia– En fin, tengo un nuevo alumno para ella– Patapez miró al niño– Se llama Gunther Hamish, y creo que esta ansioso por aprender sobre los Nadders ¿No es así, chico?– le preguntó amistosamente a Gunther.  
–¡Ooohh claro que si!– exclamó Gunther con ojos soñadores.– ¡Me muero por saber más sobre los dragones!  
Gunther le llegaba a la mitad del estómago a Hipo -nadie lo culpaba, Hipo había crecido más de la cuenta- tenía un cabello rubio que a la luz del sol podías jurar que es blanco, unos ojos grises que parecían centellear cada vez que los mirabas, una piel blanca y pecas sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas -sin dejar de ser masculino- era adorable, muy adorable, tal vez demasiado como para ser un vikingo, pero eso se vería cuando llegará la pubertad, la cual hace maravillas con los vikingos de Berk.  
– Genial, porque...  
Astrid irrumpió en la Academia con cara de preocupación y enojo.  
–¡Llegue! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Tormenta no quería llevarme y tuve que pedirle ayuda a casi todos y nadie quería ayudarme, entonces le pedí ayuda a Valka, pero no estaba en casa! ¡Ni tampoco Hipo! ¡Y entonces llega Tormenta y la señorita me carga para llevarme! ¡Entonces llegó y resulta de que ella tiene hambre! Entonces me encontré con Valka y me dijo que le diera pescado ¿¡Acaso esa mujer esta loca!? Sin ofender, Hipo– agregó a modo de disculpa– ¡Tormenta no come pescado, come pollo! ¿¡Sabes que pasaría su dejara de comer pollo!?  
– ¿Iría más... Lento?– aventuro Hipo asustado por el estado emocional crítico de su prometida.  
– ¡Exacto! ¡Tormenta iría más lento y perderíamos contra Chimuelo y eso sería horrible! No te ofendas– agregó cariñosamente para Hipo– En fin...Tuve que ir al Gran Salón a buscar pollo para Tormenta y por eso me retrase– terminó de explicar Astrid– Oh, hola– saludo a Gunther– Eh... ¿Quien es?  
– Gunther, tu nuevo alumno– respondió Hipo, pero Gunther no dijo nada. Se había quedado embobado.  
Era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida.  
Con tan sólo fijarse en su rostro te quedabas congelado, sus hermosos ojos azules parecían dos pedazos de cielo, tenía unos rasgos casi angelicales que hacían a cualquiera volar sin necesidad de un dragón, pecas -bueno, eran demasiado pequeñas para considerarlas como lunares- que solo aparecían si prestabas tanta atención como Gunther, y ese cabello dorado...  
Era una valkira recién caída del Valhalla en todo sentido.  
– Parece que es algo tímido– comentó Hipo sin darse cuenta de como el chico miraba a su prometida.  
– Oh, no importa– dijo Astrid restándole importancia, se inclino hacia el niño y dijo con voz amigable– Hola, soy Astrid y voy a enseñarte todo lo que se acerca de los Nadders.  
– Astrid– dijo Gunther embobado y con la voz algo temblorosa por los nervios.  
Hipo **SI** que notó esto.  
¿Que se creía ese niño?  
– Si, ese es mi nombre– respondió algo confundida Astrid, decidió no darle importancia– Bueno, ve con los otros, daré mi clase en seguida.  
– Si– dijo el niño con el mismo tono de idiota enamorado de antes, Hipo notó la forma en cómo la miraba.  
Eso no estaba nada bien. **No**.  
Definitivamente no.  
Nadie -excepto el- la miraba así, nadie, ¿Quien diablos era ese niño como para ver a SU chica y futura esposa con esa mirada? No tenía ningún derecho. De hecho, no tenía derecho de siquiera tomar clases con ella, es más ningún chico debería, o chica, las chicas tampoco podían, y si lo apuran ni los dragones.  
Porque era **SUYA** y de nadie más.  
"¿¡En que diablos estas pensado, Hipo!? ¡Es un niño!" Se auto regaño.  
–¡Midgard llamando a Hipo!– dijo Patapez chasqueando sus dedos, sacando de sus pensamientos a Hipo– ¿Estas bien? Te veo algo raro.  
– Si– dijo Hipo con los dientes apretados alarmando un poco al robusto– Mejor que nunca.  
–¿Seguro?  
– Si Patapez, estoy seguro– le espetó Hipo a Patapez con un tono agrio, luego se dio cuenta de sus actos y se sintió algo avergonzado– Lo siento, es que estoy tan estresado con lo de ser jefe y eso.– se disculpó, pero no diría la verdadera razón– Me tengo que ir, te veré luego.  
Patapez no dijo nada -de hecho, había aprendido que no se debía meter con la relación de Hipo y Astrid, menos con sus múltiples problemas- pero algo en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le decía que algo tenía que ver ese niño nuevo.

– Bien– dijo Astrid mientras los niños la miraban con atención -uno más que otros- y caminaban hacia el Nadder Mortal de Astrid, Tormenta– Comenzaremos con lo básico... ¿Alguien me puede decir que lo más letal de un Nadder?  
–¡Sus espinas!– gritó una niña de pelo castaño algo esponjado y incisivos algo grandes.  
– Exacto, bien, prosigamos.  
Un rato después, Astrid preparaba todo para irse a chocar con Tormenta y olvidarse de la Academia un rato y quien sabe, tal vez visitaría a Hipo y quien sabe, tal vez ella le de un par de besos y tal vez el le corresponda; se escucharon unos pasos tímidos, tomó su hacha y se volteo rápidamente, dejando el arma a centímetros de la frente de su atacante, justo rozando el cabello albino de Gunther.  
– Ah, eres tu– dijo Astrid despreocupadamente bajo el hacha y se acomodo el fleco, haciendo que el niño se pusiera como un idiota– ¿Gunther, verdad?  
– Si... Ese es mi nombre, si–dijo el niño nervioso.  
– Bueno ¿Que te trae por aquí? Las clases acabaron– preguntó Astrid sonriéndole con amabilidad -a Hipo le gustaba verla tan amable y sonriente, y ella debía admitir que se sentía bien– Oh, ya se, seguro buscas a Patapez o a Valka, creo haberlos visto por ahí...  
– En realidad te buscaba a ti– la corto Gunther, la rubia se quedo cohibida ante esto.  
–¿Y para que?– preguntó Astrid lentamente, aún estaba cohibida.  
– Bueno, yo quería darte estas flores– Gunther saco de atrás unos bonitos tulipanes rojos, acto que conmovió y asustó a la oji azul– Son tan bellas cómo tu.  
Hipo llegó en ese momento, iba a invitar a Astrid a dar un paseo, y quien sabe, tal vez le compense muy a su manera el haberla recogido.  
No tenía en mente ver esa escena, pero se quedo simplemente para ver que pasaba.  
– Oh, son hermosas– Astrid las recibió, aquel niño le causaba ternura y algo de miedo– Yo... Emmm... Veras, no creo que...  
–¿Te han dicho de que ninguna valkira en el Valhalla es tan hermosa como tu?– la interrumpió Gunther con ojos de cordero degollado.  
– Pues...  
– Porque es verdad  
"¡Ora si lo mato!" Pensó Hipo, tomando su espada para después tratar de encenderla, pero una voz lo detuvo.  
–¡Genial! ¿A quien estamos espiando?– preguntó Brutacio Hipo se dio cuenta de quite estaba mirando a su novia y a un niño de once años coqueteandole mientras el estaba escondido.– ¡Mira! ¡Es Astrid con el niño nuevo!– exclamó Brutacio– ¿Y porque tienes la espada? ¿Me harás una a mi?– preguntó emocionado Brutacio.  
– Ya te dije que no, Brutacio. Ahora vete.– le espetó Hipo.  
–¿Me puedo quedar?– preguntó el rubio de rastas.  
–¿Te quedaras quieto?  
– No prometo nada.  
– Suficiente para mi– acepto Hipo– Ahora cállate y déjame ver lo que dice ese ingrato.  
–¿No tiene once años?  
– Sigue siendo un ingrato.  
– Bueno, si tu lo dices.  
Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba recibir cumplidos -tenía que acostumbrarse, el día de su boda definitivamente recibiría muchos*- es decir, los únicos cumplidos que recibía eran los de Hipo, es más, desde que se había hecho novia de Hipo, nadie volvía a decirle cumplidos -"¡Hipo tiene una espada de fuego, corran! "¡Hipo tiene un furia nocturna y es el alfa! ¡Corran!"- aunque hasta cierto punto nunca faltaba el chico que se quería pasar de listo, como un chico llamado por todos como Rudy -jamás volvió a verlo, y bueno, eso era extraño- pero nada más. Este era un caso diferente, un niño de once años la estaba cortejando.  
¡Un niño que bien y podría ser su hermano!  
–¿Disculpa?– fue lo único que pudo articular.  
–Es que eres muy hermosa, y realmente talentosa con los Nadders... Eres perfecta– dijo el niño suspirando.  
Astrid se sonrojo.  
– Bueno, yo...  
– Me temo que has flechado mi corazón de una manera tan... Fuerte.  
– Gunther, déjame que te...  
–¿Que están haciendo?– preguntó Brutilda a los chicos, ambos le shusheraron– No me shusheen  
–¡Cállate, estamos viendo como un niño intenta ligarse a Astrid!– exclamó Brutacio.  
–¡Uh, mi querer ver eso!  
–¡Cállense!  
– Hola torpes– saludo Patán llegando al mismo lugar.  
–¡Shhh!  
–¡No me shusheen!  
– Ya cállate, estamos viendo algo importante.  
–¿Y que es eso tan importante?  
– El niño nuevo se enamoro de Astrid y la esta cortejando.  
– Uy, a ver  
– Oigan creo que ya somos muchos ¿No?– preguntó Brutacio.  
–¿Que hacen todos ahí?– preguntó Patapez llegando  
–¡SHHH!  
–¿Porque me shushean?  
– Astrid esta siendo cortejada por un niño– explicó Brutilda  
–¿Enserio?  
– Muy bien, al siguiente que hable de eso lo quemare con esto– los amenazó un muy irritado Hipo con su espada.  
Todos se callaron.  
– Me preguntó si usted también siente lo mismo mi lady...  
–¡Agárrenlo! ¡Agárrenlo!– chilló Brutilda mientras Brutacio, Patán, y Patapez agarraban a Hipo por todos lados para que no corriera a matar al niño, este proclamaba insultos a todo pulmón -palabras impropias de un caballero- y de no ser por la enorme mano de Patapez, tanto Astrid como Gunther lo escucharían.  
Sólo se le entendían dos palabras:  
–¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato!  
–¡Hipo, cálmate!– gritó por lo bajo Patapez.  
– Será muy debilucho y lo que quieran pero este sujeto es fuerte– murmuró por lo bajo Patán. Brutacio -que por alguna estúpida razón sostenía las piernas de Hipo- asintió  
– ¡Hijo de su pmjmmjmjmjh!  
–¡Esta diciendo algo!  
Astrid se sonrojo un poco más, Gunther parecía orgulloso de si mismo ¡Había logrado que se sonrojara! Era buena señal ¿No?  
– Bueno, Gunther... Yo lo que trato de decir es que tengo novio– explicó Astrid con la mayor suavidad que le era posible en ese momento, pero siendo directo.– Lo siento, pero amo a mi chico y... Aprecio lo que haces por mi, es extraño, aunque lo aprecio– admitió.  
–¿Dices que no podemos amarnos por el?– Preguntó Gunther.  
_–¡Suelmame_!– Pidió Hipo aún con la mano de Patapez en su boca.  
– Cuando te calmes.  
Hipo rodó los ojos.  
–¡No! no es lo que trataba decir...  
–¡Pelearé por ti, Astrid! ¡Nuestro amor será eterno!–Vociferó el niño rubio antes de irse. Dejando a Astrid confundida.  
– Admitan que es algo tierno– dijo Brutilda, recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Hipo– No y ya entonces.  
–¿Me sueltas?– preguntó Hipo una vez que se libro de la mano de Patapez de su boca.  
–¿Ya estas mejor?  
– Si, ya entendí la lección ¿Me sueltan?– pidió Hipo.  
Los chicos lo soltaron, una vez libre Hipo encendió su espada y se dirigió hacia la arena.  
–¡LO VOY A MATAR!– escuchó Astrid  
–¿Hipo?– preguntó ella.  
–¡HIPO, ESPERA!  
–¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡VOY A QUEMARLE TODO SU INOCENTE ROSTRO Y LUEGO LE HECHARE SU CADÁVER A LOS BUITRES!  
–¡Que asco!– exclamó la voz de Brutilda.  
–¡ay no!– exclamó Astrid.  
–¡Primo cálmate!– gritó Patán.  
–¡NO, TENGO UNA MEJOR IDEA; LE PEDIRÉ A CHIMUELO QUE TRAIGA A TODOS LOS DRAGONES PARA QUE LO INCINEREN VIVO!  
–¡Ya me esta dando miedo!– gritó Brutacio.  
Astrid corrió había de estaban ellos, encontrando a Brutacio sujetando las piernas de Hipo, a Brutilda sujetando su torso, a Patapez sujetado los brazos y a Patán quitándole la espada de fuego -o al menos tratando-. Ellos al verla se sorprendieron y la miraron suplicantes.  
–¡Llama a Gothi y a Bocón!– pidió Patapez.  
–¡Ayudanos!– pidió Brutilda realmente asustada.

Era exactamente la una de la tarde y ya había pasado una hora desde el ataque de celos de Hipo, ahora el se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de Astrid mientras tomaba un té especial que le había dado Gothi -aunque Bocón no le dijo para que servía- se sentía más relajado y muchísimo menos enojado.  
– Lo que hice estuvo muy mal– se disculpó Hipo, Astrid volteo a verlo y hizo una mueca sarcástica.  
–¿Tu crees?– preguntó sarcásticamente la rubia.  
–¿Estas enojada conmigo, verdad?– preguntó Hipo, Astrid suspiró.  
– Un poco.  
Silencio incómodo  
–¿Me perdonas?– preguntó Hipo de manera tierna y con ojos llenos de remordimiento, Astrid sonrió ¿Como diantres le hacia el para derretir su corazón y hacer gelatina sus piernas? Se sentó en las piernas de el y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.– ¡Auch! Te pedí perdón ¿Porque...?  
– Esto es por ser tan posesivo conmigo... Y esto por ser tan tierno– Astrid le dio un beso en los labios que el castaño no dudó en corresponder.  
Toc Toc.  
"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!" Pensó Hipo mientras se separaban.  
– No abras– le pidió Hipo.  
– Tengo que hacerlo, no debo tardar.– Astrid se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Finn, un niño con cabello negro y grandes ojos azules– Hola Finn. ¿Que traes ahí?  
– Errr... Gunther le manda esto, señorita Astrid– dijo el niño educadamente y con un paquete en sus manos, Astrid lo tomó.  
– Finn puedes decirme sólo Astrid.  
– Bueno, yo... Mejor me voy– acto seguido el niño corrió hacia su casa, Astrid abrió el paquete y se sorprendió de sobremanera.  
–¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Chocolate!– exclamó Astrid mientras alzaba una tableta de chocolate y la miraba con deseos de comerla– Bien, debo admitir que se esta esforzando.  
–¿Que?– preguntó Hipo incrédulo por la reacción de su novia– ¿Te conquista con chocolate? ¡Yo hice eso hace un par de años!  
– Ah, cierto– recordó Astrid– Bueno, al menos no me hizo una canción o me canto un poema.  
Entonces desde afuera se escuchó:  
_**"Por bravo cielo volaré... Caerme yo no temo_"  
–¡Ooohh esto no puede ser cierto!– exclamó Hipo.  
–¿Eso es una guitarra?– preguntó Astrid sorprendida– ¿Cómo es que ese niño logró conseguir una guitarra y aprender a tocarla?  
–¡Es el colmo!– gritó Hipo– ¡Primero te dice "mi lady" y no puede hacer eso porque eso es entre tu y yo! ¡ Además de que yo lo invente!– agregó– ¡Te manda chocolate, cosa yo hice antes! ¡Y luego te canta la canción que yo escribí para ti!  
– Técnicamente, Bocón te dio la idea de usar la canción de tus padres para que tu la adaptaras– opino Astrid.  
–¡Sigue siendo nuestra canción! ¡De nosotros y no de ese...!– Hipo cayó en la cuenta de que no podía insultarlo– ¡De ese niño!  
–¡Wow! ¿Hipo Horrendous Haddock III esta celoso de un niño de once años?– preguntó Astrid, divertida por su descubrimiento algo bizarro.  
–¿Que?– dijo alargando la e de la pregunta con un tono algo agudo– ¿Yo? ¿Celos de un niño de once años? ¡Debes estar bromeando!– se burló Hipo, Astrid sonrió como si lo retará.  
– Bueno, entonces no te molestara en absoluto que abra la puerta y de ir a darle las gracias por la serenata– Astrid lo reto.  
– Adelante– dijo Hipo con un toque de sarcasmo.  
Astrid se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, Gunther al verla se puso nervioso y dejó de tocar, bajo la guitarra y hizo una reverencia.  
– Hola Gunther.  
– Astrid, mi dulce valkira– saludo el niño con tono digno de un caballero– Vengó a ofrecerte el tener una cita conmigo, esta noche ¿Aceptas?  
Astrid sonrió y miró a Hipo, este los miraba indiferente, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos, Astrid ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa, decidida a darle una lección a Hipo y le dijo a Gunther en un murmuro:  
–¿Y me dejaras en paz?  
– Si, solo necesito una cita– respondió el niño rubio.  
– Esta bien– acepto Astrid en un tono más alto.  
–¡Genial! Vendré por ti antes de ver el atardecer– prometió el oji gris casi saltando de la alegría– Hasta entonces.  
Y se fue, Astrid cerró la puerta y...  
–¡SI! ¡YUHUUUU!  
Astrid rió un poco por aquello. Hipo estaba que hervía de celos, pero no dejaba que su novia lo nótase.  
– Bueno ¿Que haces aquí?– le preguntó descaradamente la oji azul– Tengo que arreglarme.  
–¿Puedo saber para que?– preguntó amargamente Hipo.  
– Tengo una cita.

Era casi la hora del atardecer, el rubio casi albino caminaba con la chica de ojazos azules por un prado del bosque donde se podía ver perfectamente el atardecer -tenía que admitir que el niño se había lucido- ella estaba tensa, Hipo se había ido de su casa dando un fuerte portazo, al principio la rubia no le tomó mucha importancia, pero luego el remordimiento llegó haciéndola sentir culpable. Varias veces creyó que Hipo llegaría disculpándose -cómo siempre hacían cuando peleaban- pero no. Nada.  
Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo busco a Hipo por todo el gran salón, cuando lo encontró, la ignoro por completo -tuvo que sentarse con los gemelos ¡Con los gemelos!- y sinceramente eso dolía más que dos mil puñales en su corazón. Tenía deseos de llorar y ir a golpearlo, luego besarlo y golpearlo de nuevo.  
Justo ahora estaba junto a Gunther esperando el atardecer, este permanecía en silencio mientras disfrutaba el momento, "al menos alguien si esta disfrutando esto" pensó Astrid.  
– Te veo tensa– rompió el silencio el niño, Astrid lo miró. Maldijo por su suerte y la atención que le brindaba el chico tan parecida a la de Hipo– ¿Te pasa algo?  
Astrid dudó el decirlo. Después de tantas cosas hoy, sería que un chico de once años divulgará por todo el pueblo diciendo que la gran y ruda Astrid Hofferson extrañaba a su comprometido. Si sería que podía pasarle.  
– No, no es nada, es sólo...– Astrid no estaba segura de porque tenía el estúpido deseo de llorar, pero estaba harta de el–Nada.– corto.  
–¿Es el, verdad?– preguntó Gunther. Astrid al principio se sorprendió, aquel chico si que era atento y muy listo, sonrió con tristeza y asintió.– ¡Vaya! ¡El de verdad tiene suerte!– exclamó el rubio con algo de admiración– ¿Quien es el afortunado?  
– Hipo, el jefe de Berk– respondió la oji azul  
–¿¡El héroe de Berk!?– preguntó Gunther incrédulo, Astrid asintió– ¡Santo Odín!– exclamó Gunther, más que emocionado– Y debes quererlo mucho ¿No es así?  
– Exacto– admitió Astrid, acomodándose el fleco– Aunque es algo celoso y es un flojo por las mañanas– dijo divertida– Nos casaremos este verano.  
– Bueno, lamento si lo hice enojar por esto–se disculpó apenado Gunther– Es que eres muy bonita y... bueno yo pensé...  
Astrid rió y lo interrumpió:  
– Me recordaste mucho a Hipo cuando comenzó a cortejarme– comentó la rubia– Las idas a el bosque a ver el atardecer, el chocolate, las canciones... Los piropos– Astrid rió por el comentario y el chico la imito– Sigue así y conseguirás a la chica de tus sueños de inmediato. Porque, debe haber otra chica aparte de mi ¿Verdad?  
– Pues– el albino se sonrojo y la rubia lo muro pícara– Hay una chica...  
– Dime, no le diré a nadie.  
–Eydís– respondió Gunther– La pelirroja de trenzas largas.  
Astrid hizo un gesto de triunfo.  
– Loquillo– rió Astrid divertida– Bueno, si puedes llevarme a mi casa– pidió Astrid– Tengo una disculpa pendiente.  
– Con gusto, amable señorita.  
Astrid volvió a reír, aquel niño comenzaba a agradarle.

– Dime, Chimuelo, ¿Que tiene ese niño que no tenga yo?– le preguntó Hipo a su dragón, este rodo los ojos, harto de que su hermano hablará de esa cría de humano y de la linda chica rubia todo el tiempo, es más, sólo quería que lo dejasen dormir, estaba cansado y siestecita no le haría daño. Pero no, tenía que escuchar todo lo que decía su hermano.  
Muy bien, si la linda chica rubia no venía y arreglaba los asuntos emocionales humanos de su hermano lo quemaría -Naaah, mentira, no hay que ser tan drásticos- o le cerraría la boca de una buena vez.  
Podría llevarlo a los acantilados... O podría...  
¡Alerta! ¡Olor nuevo!  
Siguió olfateando y identificó el olor rápidamente, genial, la linda chica rubia estaba en la casa de su hermano -¡Rayos!, vino sin Tormenta- eso significaba que habría apareamiento esta noche**.  
O lo que sea que hacían los humanos al reconciliarse.  
Por cierto... ¿De que estaba hablando su hermano?  
– Bueno, es que es un niño y...  
Toc Toc.  
– Hipo– se escuchó la voz de Valka detrás de la puerta– Astrid viene a buscarte, ¿Le digo que esta o que...?  
– Hazla pasar– respondió Hipo cómo si dijera: "Pues ya que".  
Valka abrió la puerta.  
– Más te vale que haya boda después de esto, es un problema de los dos y tienen que arreglarlo.– dijo la castaña con un tono algo amenazador y cerró la puerta.  
Hipo resoplo.  
Pasos. Un suspiro y luego...  
Toc Toc.  
– ¿Hipo?– preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta.  
– Pasa– su voz sonó seca, preocupando un poco a la rubia.  
Ella entró y se encontró con el cara a cara, estaba lista para decir su disculpa de una vez por todas.  
¡Al demonio su discurso y su orgullo!  
– Hipo, vengo a que... Mmmm– los labios de su novio la callaron de improviso mientras este la sujetaba por la nuca. Cuando se separó de ella la miró con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.  
– Perdóname, fui un idiota, posesivo y egoísta que...– comenzo Hipo, Astrid lo interrumpió.  
– No, es mi culpa yo... te hice enojar y fue egoístalo que...  
– Te pido de rodillas que me perdones.  
– Te perdonaré su tu me perdonas.  
– Esta bien, te perdono  
– Te perdono.  
Se dieron otro beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior.  
– Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?  
– Si... Aunque sigo creyendo que eres un idiota.  
– Soy el idiota que quieres.  
–¡Exacto, Haddock! ¡Exacto!

ººº

Tararara tan tan  
(inserte tono de finalización de canción de mariachi)  
Cumplí! No cómo uno quisiera pero... Hey, se hace lo que se puede!  
Hice este fic porque bueno, cómo leyeron arriba estoy en un reto y si tu perteneces al grupo me encantaría que me dijeras que te pareció y si no, pues también.  
Acepto críticas destructivas y si quieren constructivas.  
*De acuerdo con algo que leí de los Vikingos, resulta de que antes de ir al altar todos conocidos de la novia (creo) sean casados o no, le tienen que decir piropos hasta que llegue con el novio. Chistoso ¿no?  
**Fragmento de una canción que estoy modificando, más exactamente la canción "En las danzas y en los sueños" luego veo si este fic tiene pre-cuela o no... No se lo pensaré...  
***El mundo conspira para que escriba un Lemmon Hiccstrid... Pero mira que usar a Chimuelo... ¡Traición! (Naaah, no se crean)  
Ron: Oye yo no salí  
Yo: Es porque firmaste un contrato que decía que solo podías salir en mi fic Jelsa y en el Phinbella.  
Ron: ¡Rayos!  
En fin, gracias por leer. De verdad, mil gracias.  
Saludos!


End file.
